Dragonball AD Generation Z
by Aoikami Sarah
Summary: The sequel to Dragonball AD, featuring Soma, Adonai, Okano, Kashtan, Korosette and their Granfather Vegeta in an adventure a galaxy away and 70 years in the making.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Alternate Dimension - Generation Z**

A Dragonball Z Fanfiction by Aoikami Sarah

_Note: Adonai and Soma Oujisama, Akiko Son Oujisama, Roland and Korosette Du Nord, Rojan and Okano Hoshi, Kashtan Son, Kalifura, Yaffa and Donburi are original characters._

_This is the sequel to Dragonball Alternate Dimension._

**Chapter One**

**Long Ago On A Doomed Planet…**

"No!" the Queen stamped her foot.

"Kalifura," her husband growled as he began to lose his patience. "Just this once do as I say!"

"No! I won't leave you!"

The Chief Science Officer looked away from the arguing royals. "I should leave you, my Lord."

"No, Bardock. The Queen will be leaving with you shortly."

"Vegeta, I will do no such thing." She met his glare and stared at him defiantly.

"Then you will die." He approached her, his cloak flowing behind him. He stood nearly six feet tall and looked down on the four and a half foot Queen. His face contorted with anguish. "Go, now." Still she held her chin up and refused to budge. "Kalifura, I cannot lose my wife as well as my son..."

"We'll get him back!"

"No, Kali, we won't. Furiza is too strong. Please go. Time is running out. We are confronting him tomorrow," King Vegeta reminded her. Her lip twitched. She closed her eyes. Vegeta addressed his science officer. "Bardock, a moment please?" He nodded and backed out of the chamber.

Kalifura let out a breath she'd been holding once Bardock was out of sight. "I want to go with you. Why won't you let me die honorably at your side?!"

"Because I can save you. If you go with the children, there will be a new world for you to cultivate. They'll need a leader. You are the mother of their race; you'll be perfect." He reached out and took her thin arms in his hands. Kalifura's strength left her.

"Oh, Vegeta this isn't the way it's supposed to happen! The Saiyajin are too proud, too strong to be eliminated by the likes Furiza!" She fell against his chest and sobbed. He embraced her and closed his eyes.

"I know."

**.x.**

They walked down into the hangar. The children, all just toddlers, were already being loaded onto the ships. The Queen was led into the largest of these and the preparations were begun.

"Bardock? You have children, don't you?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"Are they aboard one of these ships?" she asked, thinking that she could show her gratitude for his help by keeping an eye on one of his babies for him.

"No my Lady. They're in the Planet Trade already."

Kalifura was visibly upset. "I'm sorry."

"It's not so bad, really," Bardock remarked lightly as he tweaked machines and pushed buttons. "They won't be here when we fight. They're both on missions right now. Radditz is one of the boys sent to accompany the Prince, and Kakarotto has been sent to a small, harmless world called Earth."

"How old is he?"

Bardock checked an item off a list he carried on a clipboard and frowned. "He's just a newborn."

Kali pouted. Her son was only seven. She hadn't seen him in two years and wondered how he was doing and if he would be allowed to live.

"My Queen, there are some major details about this plan that you must know at this point." The officer put his hand on what looked like a two foot tall egg with an embossed Saiyajin royal insignia on it. "Herein is the history of Vegeta-sei."

Kalifura's stomach twisted with anxiety suddenly. "Why is this necessary?"

"In case they forget."

"In case something happens to me, you mean."

Bardock's silence answered her. "Come this way if you please, my Lady."

She was shown to a gaping stasis pod in the main bay of the ship. A dozen others lined hers; most likely the children of elite soldiers, male and female, but the names on each pod were unfamiliar.

"Donburi?" she read one aloud. "What kind of a Saiyajin name is that?"

"It's not. When you reach the new world, all the children will be given different names. The planet itself will be known as Bistro-sei and the Saiyajin will be known as the Bistrojin."

Kalifura stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

Bardock cringed. His ruler was unhappy. "It is for the protection of the race. If Furiza hears about the exploits of the Saiyajin after this battle, he will travel across the galaxies to snuff them out entirely. We are sure of it."

She walked toward the scientist slowly. He cowered as she glared up at him. "What else, Bardock? If there's something else you've yet to tell me, you best tell me quickly."

He swallowed hard. "The tails, my Lady..."

She spun and ran to the nearest pod. Sure enough, to further conceal its identity, the infant Saiyajin inside was tailless.

"No!!" she cried. "That's not right! I will not allow it! I don't care what you say!" she banged her tiny fists on the glass and fought the tears. She uncurled her tail from around her waist and it wagged back and forth nervously. She spun back to face Bardock. "I have no intention of giving up my tail. I think I've lost enough already."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my Lady." Bardock pushed a button and the Queen's stasis pod yawned open. Other engineers busied themselves and readied the ship. Kalifura softened. There was too much to worry about. She followed the officer's instructions and eased into the egg shaped case.

"How long will it be until we get to this Bistro-sei?"

"At our current technological level, it will take two years to enter its solar system. You will be in stasis until the ship lands safely." He pressed buttons and the compartment made scientific sounds.

"Bardock?" she called out as the lid was coming down.

"Yes my Queen?"

"If you see him..."

"I won't," he cut her off, but pursed his lips and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Good luck."

"You as well, my Lady." He closed the lid.

The Queen breathed in the sleeping gas. "Vegeta..." she whispered. Her husband; her son; her home: all of which she knew she would never see again. Kalifura watched him walk away as the glass fogged up.

**.x.**

The countdown began and engineers frantically readied the ships. Bardock left capable men in command and raced off to join the fight which would surely begin soon. In the shadows a balding man hid and waited for the right moment. In a lull of activity he rushed towards the largest of the ships.

He was dressed in low-ranking armor and thousands of LEDs reflected off of his shiny cranium. He grinned evilly and eyed the stasis pods. The Queen's pod was the only one that was unmarked. The man flipped open a control panel and adjusted the settings from auto-wake to manual-wake and laughed lightly. He then turned to the egg-shaped time capsule and removed the royal emblem from it. Finally, he quickly forced the pod to the right of the Queen's open, ripped the sleeping child from it and blasted him into oblivion. As the man crawled in to the now vacant pod and set the automatic commands, he laughed louder and more evilly. "Look out, Bistrojin. Here comes Donburi!"

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball Alternate Dimension - Generation Z**

A Dragonball Z Fanfiction by Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Two**

**Tuesday, Present Day**

Adonai came out of the club and pulled on a jacket made of silver poly-vinyl-chloride. The sky was partly cloudy and although the spring night was cold, rain didn't seem to threaten. A perfect night to fly home. He began walking to the nearest dark alley.

"Hey! Hey you, muscle boy!" a woman's voice called after him. It sounded friendly, so he turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you." The woman who had come out of the same club was maybe a year older than he; no more than twenty-one or so. She had a dark complexion and long, white dreadlocks. "Headin' home so soon?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Need a lift?" She smiled in a semi-seductive way.

Ado thought for about two seconds before answering. "Sure."

Her car was a small sort of beat up and dirty late model Capsule coup. A pair of tiny white-on-black fuzzy dice hung from the rear view mirror. "So, do you come to the Cog often?" she popped in a CD by Iris and started in with the small talk. "I'm kinda new to the area."

"Nah. Not that much. Just when I feel like it." The music was almost too loud but Adonai didn't mind.

_"Have I lost my mind? Yes and no, but Annie would I lie to you..."_

"You musta felt like it tonight, boy. I watched you stomp for like two hours solid without a single break! Must be because you work out, huh?"

"Something like that."

"So, Mr. Talkative, what's your name?"

"It's Adonai."

"Mine's Tasha." She made a bit of face when he clammed up. "So, Adonai. What do you do for a living?"

"A living?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's your job?"

"I don't have one."

"Oh, so you're a student?"

"I'm in school, if that's what you mean."

Tasha made a more confused face. "Ok..."

Adonai felt the pressure to say something. "So, uh, what do _you_ do, Tasha?"

"Nothing yet. I just moved here."

"Oh."

"I live by myself. The place is kind of a shithole, but it's cheap and it's close to Capsule. Wow, if I could get a job there! But I don't even have a high school diploma."

His eyebrow lifted, but he decided to keep his identity secret. Most people who found out that he was the heir to the richest corporation on Earth just used his friendship for their own gains. "You live alone?" Adonai wondered if this had been a pick-up line.

"Yeah. I'm an orphan."

"Oh. That sucks, sorry." He was about to ask her some more questions when she growled. "What is it?"

"Look at this guy, you'd think it was Sunday!" she pointed to the vehicle in front of them. He was going a solid fifteen kilometers below the speed limit and Tasha had been traveling at twenty above. "Damn it, _come on_!"

"Hey, it's not like you have to be anywhere..." Adonai tried to calm her.

"HEY BUDDY! WANNA GET THE HELL OFF THE ROAD?!" Her eyes widened and her hands gripped the wheel tighter. "That's it!" she cried and turned the wheel abruptly to the right.

The little compact zoomed around the old man in front of them as Tasha stomped down on the accelerator, but the right margin was at an upward thirty-five-degree angle. The car jerked up and came crashing down on the little wheels far in front of the offending octogenarian.

"ASSHOOOOOLE!" Tasha shouted out the window as they passed.

Adonai's face was ashen. He reluctantly pried his hands off the dashboard. "You know what? Right here's just fine."

Sirens from behind made Tasha's eyes glaze over. Rather than slowing down and pulling to the side, she gunned the engine and two hidden booster rockets engaged and propelled the car away from the police at speeds of nearly two-hundred kilometers-per-hour.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Adonai shouted.

"Oh just sit back and enjoy the ride!!"

Although he knew he couldn't possibly be hurt in a crash and could most probably save this insane girl before an impact, he was fairly terrified by her driving. She used scaffolding as ramps, turned ninety degree corners at breakneck speeds leaving rubber all over the downtown streets. Finally they got out onto the highway and headed for the business district.

"Which exit do you take to get to your house?!" She looked over at him and asked wildly ignoring the fleet of police sirens that wailed behind them.

"Uh, Tasha..." Adonai pointed ahead of them. Three rows of police cars blocked their way.

Tasha cursed and veered left onto an exit ramp which was also blocked. Adonai screamed and got ready to grab her and get the hell out of there but just then she swerved right and accelerated. The car went flying off the ramp and over the rows of cop cars. It was a brilliant move but Tasha hadn't quite accounted for the overpass. She cried out in alarm but kept her hands on the wheel. The car slammed into the side of the overpass and exploded in a ball of flame.

Adonai set her down on the ground a hundred yards from the crash site and held her arms. "Hey, you ok?"

Tasha pulled her hands away from her face and blinked at the wreckage. "Am I dead?"

"No, but you are stupid. Why the hell were you driving like that?"

"I dunno. Sometimes I just go nuts. I like to push the vehicle to its extreme, see what I can make it do..." She was still on her adrenaline high. Her eyes gleamed.

The cops by this time had run over to arrest them. They seemed surprised when Adonai refused medical treatment.

"Ok, Tasha, that's it. We gotcha now," one of the policemen said as he took handcuffs off his belt.

Adonai squinted at her. "You're a wanted criminal?"

"She's got the worst driving record we've ever seen! Her license was revoked six months ago! This is the last straw."

"Sir," Adonai said quietly and sidled up to the officer. "Please reconsider her predicament. She's an orphan and there won't be anyone to bail her out." Tasha smiled, surprised that this stranger was looking out for her.

"Buddy, do you have any idea how many vehicles and pieces of private and public property this girl's driving has destroyed?"

"No," he said calmly and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "But I'm sure we can take care of whatever she owes."

"Was'sis?" The cop took the card and squinted to read it. "Oh?" he looked up and recognized the face. "Oh! Sure thing Mr. Oujisama. Thanks a lot!"

The cops waved them off and Adonai turned to face Tasha.

"Oujisama as in Capsule Corporation CEO Trunks Oujisama?"

Adonai shrugged. "He's my dad."

"Wow." Tasha blinked some more, then frowned. "But how do we get home now?"

"We _walk_!"

**Wednesday**

The teacher droned on about particles and prepositions as the clock on the wall ticked painfully slowly towards 2:45. Kashtan Son lowered his hand off his desk and touched the guard on his football helmet. _'Three... two...'_

The bell rang at last and he jumped out of his seat and raced for the door.

The teacher stood with his fists on his hips and frowned at Kashtan. "Not so fast, Mr. Son."

"But, Teacher, I got a game in an hour an' coach says..."

"You _have_ a game in an hour."

Kashtan nodded. "Yeah, that's what I said."

Sitting down on the edge of his desk, the poor teacher sighed. "Kashtan. You're doing rather poorly in Language Skills and from what I hear in a few other subjects as well." The teen tapped his foot nervously. "If you don't improve this semester, I'm going to have to fail you."

"Fail me?! But, if I fail I can't play!" He held up the helmet to emphasize his point.

"I know. Perhaps this will sufficiently motivate you, hm?" He rose and opened the classroom door. "Have a good game, Kashtan."

The teen slung his bag on his back and grumbled out into the hallway. His cousin spotted him and ran to catch up. "Kash! What's up?" Okano Hoshi, Orange Star High School's BMOC called.

"I'm failing Language." They walked down the hall towards the locker rooms.

Okano rolled his eyes. "That too? Ever thought it might help to do your homework once in a while?"

"I _do_!"

"You do _not_." Kashtan frowned at him even more. "Well, we got a game so just forget about it for now."

"_Have_ a game," Kashtan muttered.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Suddenly Okano stopped dead in his tracks. "I think I just found a solution!" He jogged down the hall toward a short, aqua-haired girl who was just opening her locker, leaving Kashtan puzzled.

"Korosette! Wait up!"

"Oh, hey Okano," Korosette Du Nord folded her glasses up and took two fuzzy hair elastics out of her bag. "What's up?"

"I have a teency favor to ask of you."

The short girl looked up at him as she put her aqua hair up into two pony tails. "Why do I get the feeling my answer's gonna be no?"

"Koro, it's really small! Could you please tutor Kashtan?" Down the hall a bit, Kashtan turned bright red and cursed Okano under his breath.

"Mmmmmmmno."

"Aw, come on Korosette! You didn't even think about it!" Okano smiled and turned on the charm.

"Ew. Okano. We're almost related, knock that off," she said and brushed him aside.

"Only by marriage, but that's beside the point. Puh-leeeeze!?"

"No! Anyway, I have a huge bio-physics project coming up that's going to take up all my time."

"How 'bout afterwards?"

Kashtan stomped by, grabbed Okano around the middle and carried him away.

"How bout after _that_?!"

Kashtan finally put Okano down when they had gotten to the school's front entrance. "What the hell was _that_ all about?!"

He dusted himself and grinned. "What was what all about? I thought it'd be a good idea for you to have a tutor, that's all."

Kashtan growled a bit. "You know damn well that I like her!"

"Really?" Okano asked innocently then grinned wider

"I oughta wipe that stupid grin off your face, you freak."

Okano laughed out loud and back pedaled away from him. His travel was interrupted as he crashed into someone.

"Whoa, I'm sorry!" he laughed and turned around. His easy-going demeanor fell and he panicked. "Soma!"

The pink haired girl crouched down in her mini skirt and started collecting the books he had spilled. "Hello, Cousin Okano."

"I-I, that is, I, er, I'm so sorry. I..." terribly flustered by her appearance, he tried to reply and clumsily help her.

"It's all right, it was an accident." Soma Oujisama smiled and stood up.

"No, really, I'm sorry. I was being a total retard."

"As per usual," a deep familiar voice growled from behind him. All the hairs stood up on Okano's neck. "Are you all right, Sister?"

"Yes, Adonai." She bowed her head and smoothed her skirt down.

Kashtan bit his lip and stood next to Okano, wondering if there would be a fight. Adonai Oujisama was usually so calm that it was hard to tell when he would lash out. He realized that he had been concentrating on Adonai so much that he didn't notice that there was someone standing beside him.

"For pity's sake Ado, are you seriously contemplating fighting over something _this_ stupid?" Korosette folded her arms and sighed. "Let's just go home. I seriously can't believe we're related sometimes," she continued to yammer as she walked over to Soma, "This is all Grandfather's influence, you know. If you hung out with normal people every once in a while you probably wouldn't be such a jerk." Adonai ignored her as Korosette laced her arm through Soma's and they walked away.

"Good-bye Kashtan, Good-bye Okano. See you tomorrow!" Soma called cheerfully.

"Bye, Soma!" Kashtan waved back. "Bye Korosette..."

Okano and Adonai were still in a staring contest until Adonai snorted, sneered and turned his back on them. His long, blue-black hair swished over his silver PVC jacket as he followed the girls.

"Well, that was interesting. That creep just doesn't quit, does he?" Kashtan made a face.

Okano shook it off. "He's just got a superiority complex."

"Che," Kashtan snorted. "He's definitely got some serious issues. Come on, we're gonna be late."

_To be continued… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Ball Alternate Dimension - Generation Z**

A Dragonball Z Fanfiction by Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Three**

**Thursday**

Korosette walked into the AP physics lab fully confident that she would ace her project. It was simple enough for her although much too advanced for the other students.

She thought her parents were so weird about the whole high school thing. She could be in college by now. Being surrounded by teenage morons drove her so crazy. Every year, she begged to be allowed to attend an institution of higher learning, but her parents were adamant. They said she needed to experience life in all its appropriate stages. Put so scientifically, she had no other recourse but to do as they said.

"Well, the challenging stuff will just have to wait," she muttered as she pondered this dilemma. "Let's get down to business."

While the other students built models and worked on hypothetical situations, Korosette opened her lab locker and removed an entire table's worth of equipment. When she had set up she took a pin and pricked her finger. A single drop of dark red blood dripped into an Erlenmeyer flask. Korosette added a solution to this and poured the mixture into a test tube which she then placed into a centrifuge. "Here we go."

At the end of the period her classmates had all given up on their projects and were intently watching her work. Korosette punched up the image on a monitor and in a split second her entire genetic profile was there for all so see. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Very good, Ms. DuNord!" her teacher beamed at the brightly color-coded DNA sequences.

"Mmm," Korosette mused. "Trouble is how do I know I got it right? I need to do it again to see if all the coding is correct and I don't have enough time." She looked up at the clock on the wall. The students moaned, disappointed.

"Oh!" The teacher beamed. "The school and the government both keep a DNA record on everyone. You can just pull your record and check against that!"

The class cheered. Korosette bolted out of her seat. "To the administration office!"

She fed the data she obtained from her school record into the computer and ordered it to cross reference the sequences. Everyone held their breath as the machine worked until an alert dialog box made them all gasp.

_'No match found.'_

"What?!" Korosette leaned toward the monitor and blinked in astonishment. "But I'm sure I did this right!"

The students peeled away back to their own projects in disappointment and Korosette shuffled papers and re-checked the computer three more times.

When the bell rang Korosette was still triple checking the data.

"Ms. DuNord, I'm afraid time's up," the teacher said meekly.

"No!" Korosette gritted her teeth. "I know I must have done this right. Please give me some more time!"

Her teacher looked both ways before answering. "All right. I will this once because you've never failed anything before. You have until class tomorrow to correct your findings."

"Thank you so much!" The teacher smiled and left the room. Korosette stared at the screen some more. "Maybe my file got mixed up with someone else's?"

"Korosette?"

She cried out and sprawled on her stool. "Soma, don't do that."

"Sorry," Soma apologized. "You seemed busy."

"Not really." She pursed her lips. "You ready to go home?"

Soma nodded. "Adonai left after his last class almost an hour ago."

"He knows better than to fly around in broad daylight."

"He promised me that he would walk until he was out of sight."

"Soma," Korosette sighed as she put on her back pack. "You are _way_ to trusting." Soma shrugged. "Mind if we swing by town hall quick before we go home?" Korosette asked as she pulled the disc with her project on it out of the computer.

"Sure, why?"

"I need to do some research."

**.x.**

The sound of the front door caught Goten's attention. Kashtan usually headed straight for the fridge after practice but today he trudged to the stairs.

"Hey, Kash. How was school today?" Goten asked his son.

"Pretty good," Kashtan monotoned and started up the stairs.

Goten knew that something was amiss but struggled to think about how to ask him. "Everything ok, Kiddo?"

Kashtan stopped his ascent and hung his head. "No," he moaned. Turning to his father he sucked in a breath and let it all out. "I'm failing most of my classes and if I fail not only will they keep me back but they wont let me play football and I have a huge crush on Korosette."

Goten blinked at him. "Oh. So what are you gonna do about it?" He went to the fridge and took out several Tupperware containers full of leftovers which coaxed his son back into the kitchen.

"I was thinking, well, Okano was thinking," Kashtan said between mouthfuls. "That we could get Koro to tutor me."

"That sounds like a plan!" Goten smiled.

"Yeah, if she didn't think I was a total zero!"

"Kash, you're not a zero!"

"I know that! Trouble is she doesn't! She said no."

"So what will you do now?"

Kashtan stopped feeding his face and pouted. "I dunno. I gotta... er... _hafta_ think of something!"

**.x.**

Adonai touched down on the lawn in his back yard and walked into the large, yellow house. He dumped his books in his room and got changed for his afternoon workout.

"Adonai!" Vegeta shouted his grandson's name from down the hall. "Let's get moving, eh?" Since he was a baby, Vegeta had always spoken in Saiyago to him.

"Yes, Grandfather!" Adonai barked back in militaristic fashion. He tied up his long hair and squinted at his image in the mirror briefly before jogging out to train.

**.x.**

Soma followed Korosette as she jogged to the lab with another computer disc in hand.

"Ok, let's see here." Korosette plopped down in a task chair and typed wildly at the keyboard. All three DNA files opened at once and layered over each other. Two were a match. One was not.

"Look! They match!" cheered Soma.

"Yeah. They do," Korosette murmured and clenched her teeth. "Why?"

"Huh?" Soma wrung her hands. "I thought you wanted them to match."

"Not these two!" she yelled at the screen. Soma backed up a step. "Oh, I'm sorry Soma, it's just really frustrating. The file from school and the file with the government are the same. Either I screwed this one up," she motioned to the code she broke herself, "Or the government file was messed up and the school got this file from them."

"Oh." Soma raised her brows but didn't understanding a word she said. "Well, I'll leave you with your work, Cousin."

"'Ok." Korosette waved as Soma left the lab. "Damn it. What the hell's going on?"

**.x.**

Roland directed the last of the latest shipment of raw materials into bay three and called it a day. He hung his huge hard hat on a rack and took a leisurely stroll down the block and a half to his home. The large yellow dome on private family property was impressive but very comforting for him to see. Inside, Bra had probably already finished her work and was most likely waiting for a foot massage. He smiled and breathed in the warm spring air.

Bra dumped a bag of microwave popcorn into an industrial looking round metal bowl and settled in front of the television. It appeared to be a slow news day; most of the stories were about fires and muggings. She sighed and flipped channels.

Her daughter dragged herself into the room and fell on a couch. Bra raised her brows. "What's the matter, Sweetie?"

"Nothing," was the standard sixteen-year-old girl response.

The television news distracted Bra. "This just in, a strange meteor has been found in the..." She turned it off to deal with more pressing issues. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Bra worried,_ 'Oh, what is it? Boys? Drugs?!'_

"I'm going to fail something for the first time in my life!"

"What?!" Bra almost leapt out of her seat, half relieved and half astounded. "What is it?"

"My physics project!"

"B-b-but..." she stuttered. "How?! Is the teacher an imbecile? Because we can deal with that..." Bra said and cracked her knuckles.

Roland walked in and looked from woman to woman. "What's wrong, Mes Cheres?"

"No, Mom, it's _me_. I messed up. Daddy, I tried to break my own genome and I failed. The school and government records both don't match my findings! I'm gonna get an F."

Silence from her parents made Korosette look up. They looked more scared than disappointed. "I'm sorry!" she wailed.

"No, honey, it's ok! It happens, it's just that I wish you had told us that's what you were planning to do." Bra hugged her and rubbed her back as she cried.

"Wh-whaddaya mean?" she sobbed.

Roland sat down and held his right fist in his left hand. He leaned his chin on these and looked to Bra for what to say next. "Well, Petite Chere," he began. "There is something we need to tell you about that."

Korosette straightened and wiped her tears. "About what, my DNA?"

He nodded.

"Korosette." Bra swallowed hard. "This is probably going to come as a shock to you but the school record is wrong."

"A shock?! No, that's great! That means I did it!" She beamed, but saw the somber looks on their faces hadn't changed. "Wait a sec, how do you know that?"

"We falsified them," Roland stated.

"We had to," Bra added. "Because otherwise, if anyone found out that..."

"_That what_?" Korosette's heart flew up into her throat.

"Korosette," Bra took a deep breath. "Your father is sterile and has been since his accident more than twenty years ago. We wanted a child so when we found out we couldn't have one we decided that we could try to create one out of our combined DNA."

"But we were unsure we could succeed, and not wanting to create a life which could potentially be an incredibly hard one, we cloned me." Bra bit her lip and took a breath. "And as you know, the cloning of humans is illegal, so we had to falsify your records to protect the secret. If it ever got out that the Capsule Corporation was guilty of what is viewed as such a heinous crime..."

Korosette looked at her feet. "This is a joke, right?"

Bra took her hand and turned it over. She then put her own hand next to it. The 'M' shaped lines on the palm were identical. She flipped it over and the showed her the three matching birthmarks on the back of their hands. Korosette yanked hers away. "But we don't have the same eye color!" she shouted. Her violet eyes flashed as she stared at her mother's concerned baby blues.

"That's the only thing we manipulated. There had to be something different and that was the safest, easiest thing to change."

Korosette pouted deeply and her mind reeled. She jumped up and bolted out of the room.

"Korosette!" her father called after her.

"Let her go. She'll come back when she's cooled off."

Roland didn't look reassured. He stood.

"Roland." His five-foot-tall wife took his comparatively massive hand. "She's just like me at that age. It took me a while sometimes to deal with all the weirdness my family threw at me. She'll be all right."

"Je sais, Ma Chere. Je sais."

**Later That Night**

Adonai went back out to train some more with Vegeta and Trunks. Akiko, Bra and Bulma cleaned up as usual and Soma followed Korosette outside.

The sun had set and the sky was royal blue and fast approaching black. The first few stars popped out and winked at the girls as one tailed the other. Korosette turned and glared at her cousin.

"Stop following me!"

Soma let out a short squeak and stopped in her tracks. She looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Cousin. I thought you might need someone to talk to."

"Huh?" Korosette scrunched up her face. Could she know her secret already? "Why?" she demanded.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it. All through dinner Aunt Bra, Uncle Roland and you were, I don't know, giving off such a negative vibe." Soma looked straight into Korosette's eyes. "If you don't want to talk to me about it, that's ok, but I think you need to talk to _someone_. You seem so sad."

Korosette's lip twitched. She turned her back, but didn't storm off. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"You know me, Cousin. My word is sacred."

She sighed and looked down at the cool grass which was already gathering dew. "Can we go somewhere far away from here?"

Soma nodded and lifted off the ground. She put her arms around the smaller girl's waist. Korosette laced her fingers together behind Soma's neck and they flew up to the East. When they reached an uninhabited penthouse garden Soma touched down and they sat at a table on the roof. She let Korosette do all the talking.

**.x.**

"I found out today that I'm not who I think I am. You know that DNA project I was working on? Well, I got it right. I should ace it but I have to go back tomorrow and concede defeat. And it's all my parents' fault! I'm going to fail. And as if that weren't bad enough, the reason this is all messed up is because, get this," she laughed sarcastically. "I'm a clone!"

Soma raised a brow. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Sure is! That's why we can't tell anyone. Imagine if the world discovered that Capsule, the world leader in bio-technology, had defied one of the laws it helped create?" She continued to laugh, mocking the seriousness of the subject. She looked to Soma for another nod. It was a mistake she instantly regretted. The soft, caring, 'come-on-Koro-it's-ok-to-cry' look she gave her broke her in half. Korosette shuddered and wailed. "Damn it! All this time you think they coulda told me!" she sobbed and fell into Soma's lap. Her cousin stroked her hair and waited for her to calm down before speaking.

"Why does knowing this bother you? Because they kept it from you or because you're something other than what you always thought you were?"

Korosette sniffed. "A little of both, I guess."

"All right. They kept it from you because it was against the law, right?"

She nodded.

"Then they didn't _mean_ to hurt you. Why does it make you mad?" Korosette pondered this but kept quiet. She really didn't have an answer. Soma didn't expect one. "So actually being a clone is what's upsetting you?"

"Yes! Why the hell did they do this if they were practically the authors of the law against it!?"

Soma pouted, but remembered something. "In History Class, we studied that law a little bit, and I sort of remember the whole reason behind it was that they didn't want people cloning humans just to use them for parts because they thought that everyone is born with a soul." She waited a second to see if this would sink in. Korosette relaxed a little and Soma continued. "If you think about it, they wanted you so badly they were willing to break that law to have you." Korosette frowned. That explanation was unsatisfying. Soma tried another angle. "Cousin Korosette, your parents made you to be their daughter, not an experiment. So it really doesn't go against the ideal they still uphold."

Korosette sighed. "It's still creepy."

"I don't think so. They made you the same way that everyone else who wants children makes babies - with love!"

Korosette gasped. That word struck her. Love, of course! "Oh, I'm such an idiot!" she wailed. "I may be a genius, but I can sure act stupid, huh?"

Soma smiled. "No, you act like a teenager."

Korosette sat up and laughed. "You don't and you're only two years older than me."

Soma shrugged. "Let's get back home. It's getting kind of chilly."

They stood and Korosette hugged her cousin. "Thanks."

Soma smiled again and they took off for home.

**Saturday**

Marron blinked over the colorful pamphlet Goten had brought home with him. "You mean it, really?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. Next week we're going to Hawaii!" Goten hugged his wife.

"This is so nice of Trunks and Akiko, inviting us all along like that! We could never afford it on our own!"

"Pan and Rojan and Bra and Roland are coming too," Goten sat down at the table and swallowed down a large glass of iced tea she had poured for him. "Should be fun!"

His wife cried out in alarm and jumped out of her seat.

"What?!"  
"What'll I wear?!" Marron screeched and ran up to the bedroom to raid her closet. Goten laughed as she disappeared up the stairs.

**.x.**

Pan furrowed her brows. "What? Do they think we're a charity case or something?!" She yelled at her husband.

"No, Pan, they're just being nice." Rojan was unfazed by her anger as usual.

"Well, I think they're up to something."

"I think you're reading a little too much into this. It's a free vacation." Rojan pulled the pamphlet out of his pocket and hung his jacket over the back of a chair. Their son clamored down the stairs and raised an eyebrow.

The air in the kitchen was tense. "What's up Mom?"

Pan turned, but her features were still bitter. "Your aunt and uncle are 'inviting' us on a vacation," she mocked.

"Sweet!" Okano cheered, saw the pamphlet and grabbed it from his father. "Where to? Aw man, this is a couples resort. That means I can't go, right?"

"I'm afraid so, Okano. You and everyone else's kids will be staying at Capsule with Vegeta and Bulma."

"That's not fair! I'd love to go to Hawaii..."

"_Hawaii_?!" Pan cried and snatched the brochure from Okano. "Oh my god, Rojan why didn't you say that in the first place! I'll call Akiko right away and tell her we'd love to go!"

The blue-haired men gave each other exasperated looks.

**.x.**

The telephone in Okano's room rang three times before the answering machine picked up. _"Hey, this is Emperor Okano, I'm not here at the moment, or I just don't wanna talk to ya, so leave a message and I'll think about calling ya back."_

The caller's voice barked out of the device and demanded attention. _"Okano, this is Queen Korosette. Pick up the damn phone."_

Okano threw the game controller of the 3d fighting game he was playing down and bolted for the phone. "Yo! Koro, what's shakin'?"

_"We'll be shakin' in a while, right Soma?"_ she called to her cousin who was going through her closet. Soma nodded absently. _"Wanna come out with us tonight?"_

"Us?" Okano asked.

_"Yeah, I'm taking Soma out for the first time and I think she'd feel better about it if she had a body guard."_

"Well," Okano cleared his throat. "What about Adonai?"

_"If he knew I was planning to expose his precious little sister to the evils of the outside world, he'd freak."_

"Oh, I see." An image of himself standing next to Soma and then Adonai beating the living hell out of him flashed through his mind. "I dunno, Koro..."

As he was talking the door opened and his cousin Kashtan let himself in. He waved and plopped himself down in front of the video game.

Okano cupped the phone. "Kash, it's Korosette!" he hissed.

"Really?" he whispered back and stood up. Okano nodded. "Uh, actually, sure! I'd love to, but, er… I was going to hang out with Kashtan tonight."

_"Oh please, and do what, play video games all night?"_

"Well..." He looked sheepishly from Kashtan to the huge TV screen. Two virtual fighters bobbed in anticipation. "Can he come along?"

**.x.**

Korosette cupped the phone this time. "He wants to bring Kashtan."

"So?"

"_So_? He's such a goofball! Can you imagine those two at the club? Ugh!"

Soma pulled a dress out of the closet. "Maybe we can dress them up, too."

Korosette pondered this and decided that it was a sufficiently entertaining idea. She took her hand off the mouthpiece. "Ok, he can come."

"Cool... Oh yeah? I don't see why not. Ok. Sure. See you then." Okano hung up.

Kashtan grinned "You are_ The Man_."

"You may want to retract that statement. They want us to _dress_."

"Dress?"

"Yeah. We're going to a club and apparently there's a dress code."

"Aw crap, thanks a lot." Kashtan flopped back down at the game.

"Hey, I got you a chance to hang out with Korosette. Deal with it."

Kashtan grumbled and resumed the game Okano had started.

**.x.**

Korosette took the two huge bags of clothes she had bought out of the back of her car. "Ok, I think we have enough options for the boys."

Soma rolled her eyes a little. "Korosette, I've been meaning to talk to you about my outfit." She was cut off as Korosette dumped one of the bags into her arms.

"Come on, they'll be here soon!" she chimed and jogged up the stairs.

Soma sighed and followed her.

**Later That Night**

The boys emerged from the Capsule house in their new duds. Okano wore a long, dark blue overcoat, black cargo pants, a tight, grey tee shirt and a large pair of boots with the words 'New Rock' on metal discs on either side. "Come on, Kash, it's not that bad,"

Kashtan stepped out behind him wearing a fishnet, short-sleeved shirt, a pair of combat boots, black pants with each leg strapped to the other in the back and his black hair spiked up. "Not that bad?! Look at me!"

"Kash, shh..." Okano grinned. "The girls will be down any minute. Besides, this sounds like it should be fun!"

"Gimme a break! How'm I supposed to pick up chicks when I look so totally _gay_!"

Okano laughed out loud. "Aw, Kash, these goth girls like that!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Weird."

Okano laughed again, but stopped abruptly as he saw Korosette and Soma emerge. Korosette, who was usually hardly five feet tall, was wearing ridiculously high platform shoes. Her waist was trussed down to a mere eighteen inches by the purple corset she wore on the outside of a tiny, vinyl dress. Her garter belt was in full view for all to see and her hair was up in two teased out pig tails. "Ready guys?"

Okano blinked at Soma. Her pink hair was down, her nails were painted. She wore a pair of tall, feminine boots, fishnet stockings and a black, tight fitting tank-top. The biggest attraction was the bright, red, flouncey crinoline skirt and the fact that Soma was wearing make-up. She looked much older than her seventeen years.

"Wow, Soma, look at you!" Kashtan smiled.

"See! I told you, you look _so_ cute!"

"I'm still worried about what Adonai will think when he sees this."

Korosette scoffed. "Come on, there's no way we'll run into that anti-socialite!"

**.x.**

"I don't believe it." Korosette's mouth hung open as she stared at the dance floor of Club Cog. There Adonai was, stomping away in a pair of dark red PVC pants and a black PVC shirt. His long hair swished around as his body moved to the music which pounded out of dozens of speakers.

"Would you like some soy sauce with your foot?" Okano asked.

Kashtan could already see the inevitable fight in his mind's-eye. "We'd better get Soma out of here."

"No." Korosette turned and faced them all. "Soma, you've been hidden away long enough. Come on." She grabbed her by her hand and took her to the dance floor.

"Korosette I really don't think this is a good idea!!" Soma tried to protest, but Korosette's mind was made up.

"Oh man, I think it's our turn to be hidden away!" Kashtan suggested. "Let's get outta here while the gettin's good! He's gonna explode when he sees her here like this!"

Okano could not be moved.

Adonai mostly danced with his eyes closed. He didn't like the stares he got, even if it was from every woman in the room. Occasionally he'd look up to see if the scene had changed and to know who was around him. He came up for one such check and stopped dead. "What the...?" Adonai stormed across the floor and got in the now fairly tall Korosette's face. "She goes home. Now."

"No!"

"What do you mean, no?! She's _my_ sister and I say she leaves! And what have you done to her?!" Adonai gawked at the red pouting lips and thick black eyeliner. "Soma is not some kind of goth slut!"

Korosette turned and asked the girl in question. "Soma, do you want to go home?"

"Well, I, if Adonai thinks..."

"No, Soma. What do _you_ think?"

Soma looked to Adonai who looked like he was going to tear Korosette's head off. She lowered her own head and mumbled something.

"What?" Adonai gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. "Soma, do you want to be here?"

She nodded slightly. "I want to have fun like you do."

Adonai's brows softened. "All right. Whatever you want, Soma. But I'll be watching out for you." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

Korosette put her hands on her hips. "Why can't I have a normal family?!"

**.x.**

Okano and Kashtan hugged the bar for an hour or so and watched both scantily and overly clad men and women dance to the thumping, gloomy music.

"Man, some of this stuff's really gettin' on my nerves," Kashtan admitted.

Okano took a sip from his pint glass of water. "Well, it's already midnight. We can't be here too much longer."

Soma and Korosette joined them after several songs.

"You havin' a good time, Soma?" Kashtan asked.

"Oh yes! I really like to dance!" she chimed. Her eyes sparkled. "How about you, Cousins?"

"Eh, we're not big on dancing, right Okano?" Kashtan jabbed him in the ribs as another painfully hot girl walked by.

"You know." Korosette smirked. "You two have been hanging out side by side here for so long you're probably giving the ladies the wrong impression." They looked at each other quickly and took two steps apart. Korosette burst out laughing.

Soma covered her mouth and giggled quietly, but stopped as someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that you were hugging Adonai earlier. Who are you?" The short, black woman asked in an authoritative tone.

"Oh!" Soma smiled. "I'm his twin sister, Soma!"

"Yeah, right."

"No, really." She pointed to her star. "See?"

The woman narrowed her eyes but decided that this was true. "Ok. Just makin' sure."

Soma held her hands together. "You must be Tasha!"

Korosette poked her head over her shoulder. "Who's Tasha?"

"He told you about me? He didn't tell me about you..."

"Really?" Soma looked hurt.

"Relax, he hardly talks at all."

Soma giggled. "That's true."

Korosette was getting mad that she wasn't in-the-know. "So, is she...?"

"Tasha his Brother's girlfriend!"

Kashtan and Okano both heard this and jumped in. "ADONAI HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!"

A glare from the young Prince closed their gaping mouths as he approached them. "Come on, Tasha." Adonai invited her back out onto the dance floor. The boys watched the buxom girl twist and twirl to the music, occasionally giving the evil eye to other girls who got too close to her man.

**.x.**

After another half hour of dancing, Tasha gave Adonai a squeeze and excused herself. She waved at Soma and Korosette as she made for the bathroom. The tiny room had only three stalls and both boys and girls fixed their makeup in the filthy mirror. Tasha folded her arms and waited impatiently.

When she finally finished taking her turn and emerged from the stall she came face to face with a much taller girl.

She wasn't wearing any make up and her clothes, although they were black, were not the fancy sort of garment that everyone else wore. Tasha gave her the patented evil eye, but she didn't budge. Instead, the girl reached out so quickly that no one saw and gave Tasha a quick chop to the neck.

Tasha looked surprised for a second before losing consciousness and slumping into the taller girl's arms. Without missing a step, the stranger took her outside.

"Hey," a bouncer asked and got in her way. "What's going on here?"

"My friend has had too much to drink. I'm sending her home in a cab."

"Oh, ok." He nodded and let her pass.

The girl turned into an alley and effortlessly threw Tasha into an open dumpster. "Sorry," she said sarcastically. "But that boy is mine, now."

**.x.**

"Where'd Tasha go?" Korosette asked her cousin as he came to the bar to get a glass of water.

He shrugged and downed it. "Probably went home."

Soma looked concerned, but her face soon changed as she saw the young woman in simple black approach. The hairs on her neck stood at attention.

"You," the tall girl said to Adonai. "Dance with me."

Adonai turned and raised a brow. She was attractive in a rough sort of way. Her wild, plum-colored hair, her smirk and the way she stood with her hands on her hips sparked something feral in him. He put the glass down and led her out to the dance floor.

"_One day you'll realize that you were wrong... _

_You'll regret that all this happened..."_

They stomped into the early morning hours. Soma started to waver as exhaustion overtook her. Okano steadied her on more than one occasion as she threatened to fall down.

"I think it's time we headed home, Korosette."

"Yeah, I guess." The girl pouted. She looked to Adonai and rolled her eyes. "Who would have guessed he's a mack daddy?"

Kashtan bowed and waved Korosette ahead of him, but she didn't seem to notice as they walked away. Soma's eyes were only half open and she yawned deeply.

"Cousin, could you carry me?" she asked Okano sweetly. "My feet hurt."

"I, uh, that is, er… Sure?"

She laced her arms around his neck and he gingerly picked her up as they wound their way out of the still very packed Club Cog.

"Did you have a good time, Soma?" Kashtan asked.

She nodded sleepily and snuggled into Okano's chest. The boy blushed furiously.

Korosette pulled her car out of her hoi-poi case, exploded the vehicle and took her friends home.

**.x.**

Just before dawn Adonai followed the strange girl out onto the streets. The city was quiet in that eerie time just before dawn.

"So," she said and stretched her arms above her head. "What are you going to do now?"

"Dunno." Adonai put his hands in his jacket pockets. "What are you going to do?"

The girl smirked and laced her arm through his. "Take you home with me."

The young Prince looked surprised, but intrigued. He allowed her to lead him home. "You know, I could be a psycho."

"You're not," she cut him off.

"_You_ could be a psycho."

"I'm not."

"Who are you?" Adonai stopped in his tracks and raised a brow at her.

She laughed lightly. "I'm Yaffa."

"I'm Adonai."

"Nice to meet you. Now, come on."

He blinked a few times, but again allowed her to lead.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Ball Alternate Dimension - Generation Z**

A Dragonball Z Fanfiction by Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Four**

**Sunday**

Soma lay on a pile of pillows, wrapped up in a blanket in front of the TV and watched what little Anime was on this late into a Sunday morning. Her fuzzy slippers tapped together as she sang along to the theme song to one of the shows.

"_Datte datte, datte datte, daisuki dakara..._

_doko doko doko doko doko demo ii yo ne"_

She looked to the clock and sighed. It was already eleven in the morning. Soma bit her nails and debated telling their parents that her brother had still not come home. The ringing telephone prevented her from doing so.

"Hello?" Soma asked, excitedly. "Oh, hello Cousin," she greeted Okano disappointedly.

_"Uh... Is this a bad time?" _

"No." Soma flipped channels absently. "I was just hoping it was Adonai."

_"Why? He not home?"_

"No, and I'm getting worried."

_"I think he's probably being taken care of… I mean! I think he can take care of himself."_ In his bedroom, Okano slapped himself in the face.

"Oh! He's here!" Soma cheered. "Good-bye, Cousin!"

_"Soma...?"_ Okano slumped his shoulders and slowly hung up the phone.

"Adonai!" Soma leapt up and beamed at him. He looked tired and his hair was mussed. He dumped his jacket on the table and flopped down on the couch. "Where were you? I was so worried!" Soma jumped onto the couch with him.

"I was ok. You know better than to worry about me."

"I can't help it." She smiled, but Adonai's eyes were closed. "So where did you go, Adonai?"

He snored in reply. Soma pouted. She took the blanket off of the floor and put it over her brother. She left the suite they shared to find her mother.

**.x.**

Akiko and Trunks were jogging from this room to that, busily preparing for their trip to Hawaii. Soma walked into their quarters and sat down in a comfortable chair.

"Moma?" she asked. "Do you think Adonai's been acting strangely these last few days?"

"What, Honey?" Akiko asked from her walk-in closet.

"Adonai," she clarified. "Do you think he's been weird recently?"

"No weirder than he is every day, Soma-sweet" Trunks answered as he passed by her.

"Trunks!" Akiko scolded.

There were six, half-full suitcases on their bed into which Trunks would put something and Akiko would walk by, make a face and take it out again. They were getting very little accomplished for looking so busy.

Soma watched them for a minute or two before giving up hope of having any light shed on the subject.

Her mother poked her head back out of the dressing room. "Have you spoken to Okano and Kashtan yet? They're supposed to be coming over tonight."

"Okano..." she thought and remembered his call from that morning. "Oh! I was so rude!" Soma jumped up and ran back to her suite.

**.x.**

On Monday morning, Pan, Rojan, Bra, Roland, Marron, Goten, Akiko and Trunks were on a cruise ship to tropical Hawaii. Their children were loading up into Korosette's car for school.

"Man, it's just _not fair_," Kashtan complained as he held the door open for Soma.

"Well, at least they let us stay together. That way we can get away with all kinds of stuff! Imagine if you guys had to stay with Gohan, Videl and Chi-chi!" Korosette smirked.

Both boys shuddered at the mention of the Son Family Matriarch. "Yeah. That would suck," Kashtan agreed, imagining the piles of homework his grandmother would surely have made him do had he had to stay with her.

Okano remained silent as Soma slid in next to him. She giggled. "I think Grandmother Bulma said something like, as long as we don't kill anyone, she doesn't care _what_ we do!"

"Woohoo!" Kashtan cheered

"Well, does that apply to Adonai?" Okano asked.

"He hasn't killed anyone, yet. Maybe it's me you guys have to worry about!" Korosette replied, tilted back her head and laughed maniacally as she started the car.

Soma blushed furiously and shrugged as Kashtan and Okano looked to her for an explanation.

**.x.**

After School, Soma looked everywhere for her brother but he had left early again; this time without telling her first. She shuffled into the physics lab and plopped herself delicately onto a stool.

Her cousin prattled on about some social thing with her friends and paid no attention to Soma's gloom. It wasn't until they were getting in the car that she noticed the older girl's silence. "You ok, Soma?" she asked.

"Mm, not really." The girl quieted as her male cousins joined them.

"God, I hate Mondays!" Kashtan moaned. "It's the day I get back all the tests and quizzes I flunked on Friday!"

"Are you serious?" Korosette frowned and grabbed the papers he was waving around wildly. "Holy crap. You're really stupid."

"Hey! I ain't stupid! I just..."

"He just needs someone as smart as you are to help him out, Korosette." Okano grinned. "Then people wouldn't be talking so much about how the heiress to the Capsule Corporation was related to someone as dumb as Kash here."

"Hey!!" Kashtan shouted at him, but was silenced by a knowing wink from his cousin. Kashtan might have been bad at school work but he caught on to deviousness rather quickly, that and his cousin and he had been plotting things together since before they could talk. The wink said _'I don't mean to offend you, relax a second and there'll be something good in it for you…'._

"Really?" Korosette looked concerned. Okano proceeded to rope her in and within a few minutes, she was vowing to make a Rhodes Scholar out of Kashtan.

Soma rested her head against the glass and looked out at the bustling city as the car took them home.

**.x.**

Yaffa tossed Adonai a cold beer and put some dark, thumping tunes on the little, roundish boom box. Her apartment was tiny and had little furniture save a futon, a table and two mis-matched chairs. It was also very dirty and smoky. Yaffa seemed to sigh as she dragged on the short, king-size cigarette. Usually, all of that would bother him, but Adonai loved it. He loved the grime and lassitude that was Yaffa's place. Piles of dirty laundry lay composting in the corner. What few dishes she owned were all dirty and stacked both in the sink and around it. She did not own a television. She did not seem to own a single book but there were several popular magazines scattered here and there, mostly filled with pictures.

Adonai sucked on his beer and grinned as she ran her fingers through his long hair. "It's gettin' kinda hot in here, don't cha think?" she asked seductively.

"Or someone's making it hot," he added and stood up. His silver jacket was already on the floor. He removed his long-sleeved shirt revealing a grey tank-top stretched tight over his muscles.

"Meow." Yaffa grinned. "You know, I don't think I've seen much of your skin in the light. Hey, nice tattoo," she remarked as she saw the spiky, black, three-spoked design on his right arm. As he turned to sit back down on the futon, Yaffa suddenly gasped.

"What?"

"I-I..." she stuttered as she stared at his left arm. On the bicep in crisp, fairly new detail was another tattoo. It looked like a circle with many radiating points like a star coming out of it. "I just... I never knew you had _three_ tattoos!"

"Three?" Adonai caught himself. _'She thinks my star-organ is a tattoo!'_ Adonai rubbed his right arm. "I got the Empire one last year." He then gently rubbed his left arm. "And I got this one for my eighteenth birthday."

"Really?" He nodded. "Do they mean anything?"

"Yeah, but if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Yaffa was taken aback by this, but tried to coerce him to tell her. As she spoke she got up and started futzing about the apartment. "Oh, come on. Please?"

He sighed. "They're basically a clan symbols, I guess. They were my grandfather's idea."

"Really? What nationality is he?"

Adonai laughed a little at this, but lied. "German."

"Oh." Yaffa pouted with her back to him. "What's his name?"

"Vegeta Oujisama. I know, not a very German name, right?"

Yaffa grabbed a bag off the floor and took a good look at the starry tattoo one more time. "Sure it is." She plopped down on the couch and smiled seductively. "I have to tell you, Ado. I really like you."

"I like you, too." He smiled and waited for what he thought was an inevitable kiss.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he felt the prick of the needle she shoved into his backside. "And you've been incredibly helpful. Have a nice nap. I hope one day we'll meet again."

Adonai went to grab her, but his hands were useless. He tried to curse her, but his vocal chords were not responding. His eyes closed and Yaffa slapped him across the face. She waited a few seconds before she was convinced he was out then bent down and kissed him. "I mean it. I'll miss you." Her brows came together and she ran out of the apartment.

**Capsule Corp.**

"Hello?" Tasha called as her huge boots clicked down the walk way. The sound echoed off Capsule Corp's distinctive dome structures. She approached the front door and knocked a few times but no one answered. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone dart from one building to another.

"Hey! Hello?!" she called. Tasha shrugged. "Where the hell are you, Ado, ya cheatin' bastard? When I find out who she is you're gonna wish..." Frustrated, but still dedicated she sat on the front door stoop and waited for Adonai to come home.

**.x.**

Vegeta toweled off from his mid-afternoon workout and stepped out of the gravity chamber. He was surprised by the tall girl standing there waiting for him to emerge. She had her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

"Are you Vegeta?" she asked in an emotionless voice.

He smelled a faint air of fear around her and there was something else; something familiar in her short, plum-colored hair or her deep hazel eyes or perhaps it was the way she glared at him.

The Prince snorted. "So what if I am?"

Her anxiousness pulsed around her as she took a step closer to him. They were now only a foot apart. She pulled her left hand out of her pocket and revealed what she had been hiding.

Vegeta's jaw dropped and he was immediately at a loss for words. In the girl's hand was a three inch disc bearing a blue, multi-pointed star on a silver field. It was blue and silver. She flashed the afternoon sunlight off of the emblem into his eyes and swiftly pulled her right hand out of the other pocket. Before Vegeta knew what was going on he was on the ground. The drug she injected him with worked instantly, paralyzing the most powerful warrior in the galaxy.

With hardly any effort at all Yaffa picked him up, threw him over her shoulder then she ran into an open garage.

**.x.**

Tasha stood up and followed her curiosity around the perimeter of the house. Just as she passed a window on the southern side, she saw a very strange sight: a girl carrying a full-grown man across the lawn. Tasha blinked a few times and laid low.

_'What the…?'_ she thought. _'That's that bitch from the Cog!' _Suddenly, her memory came back to her. Tasha had been knocked out that night. _'And all this time I thought it was rufies!'_ She gnashed her teeth and watched the girl duck into the garage then jogged up to the side of the entrance. _'That man she's got looks a lot like Adonai. This is no good, but whaddam'I gonna do up against someone that strong?'_

Her train of thought was jarred off track by the deafening sound of rocket engines. The roof of the garage exploded, raining debris around the girl as a space ship crashed through it and in the blink of an eye, blasted off into the blue.

**.x.**

Korosette's car settled into its parking space. She and her boy cousins were deep in conversation about the upcoming big game and subsequent dance of which committee she was chairwoman. Soma sighed as she got out and closed the car door. She was the first to see the explosion. She let a small cry escape her lips, dropped her books and pointed at the plume of smoke.

"Oh my God, what happened?!" Korosette shouted and ran towards the garage.

Kashtan and Okano flew ahead of her and made sure that the area was safe. Kashtan discovered a black girl curled up on her side and covered with dust. She coughed as he picked her up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said as she wiped the dirt from her face.

Soma jogged over. "Tasha? What happened?!"

"That bitch," she wheezed. "That bitch blew it up with a space ship."

"What?!" Korosette growled, feeling deeply violated. "_What_ bitch?!"

Tasha began to reply, but pointed past them instead. They all turned to see Adonai saunter over to them. Just before reaching the group, he faltered and fell.

"Adonai!" Soma shouted and ran to him. She held her brother in her arms.

"That… bitch..." he muttered and lost consciousness.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Adonai came to with fists flying. Fortunately, he was still sufficiently sedated and Kashtan and Okano were able to hold him down until he realized where he was. He stared up at the sky, his back pinned to the ground by his cousins and tried to make sense of what had happened.

"Get off me," he grunted and the boys immediately backed off. Adonai got to his feet. "Tasha, where'd Yaffa go?"

Rather than answer, she pouted, walked up to him and slapped him. "That's the bitch's name? Yaffa?"

Adonai scowled. "Where did she go?"

Tasha opened her mouth to curse him out, but grimaced and held her hand instead. "Ow! Damn, that hurt! What're you made of, stone?!"

"Where did she go?!"

"I_ don't know_!" Tasha screamed in reply. Everyone else stepped back a few paces. "She was carrying some guy into the garage and the next thing I know a fuggin' space ship almost kills me!"

Korosette bit her lip. "Some guy? Tasha, what did he look like?"

"Short, lotsa muscles, big hair that stood up like this," she lifted her dreads up over her head.

"Grandfather," Soma whispered.

Adonai grunted. "Impossible."

"Oh, so _I'm_ the liar?" Tasha folded her arms.

Korosette clapped her hands together and ran into the neighboring garage. "I have an idea!" Adonai jogged after her.

**Somewhere In The Middle Of The Ocean**

The sun was setting. It was going to be a beautiful sunset. Everyone on board the elite cruise ship had gathered on the top deck to watch. Eight friends stood together and smiled.

"I think I speak for the rest of us when I say we can't thank you enough for this, guys." Goten hugged his wife around the middle. Everyone nodded.

"It's no problem. We wouldn't have it any other way, Goten," Trunks replied and did the same to his own wife.

The breeze picked up Akiko's hair and she snuggled against Trunks' chest, giving herself in to complete relaxation.

**Capsule Corp**

"According to the tracking device that Yaffa _obviously_ doesn't know is aboard the ship, it's headed to the other side of the damn galaxy, and fast!" Korosette looked at the screen as the information she requested popped up. Her brows were knitted tightly together and her eyes burned with anger. "That bitch is gonna _pay_," she hissed.

"Is there another ship ready?" Adonai asked and she pointed to the craft behind her as she entered commands which opened its entry door.

Outside the garage, Soma, Okano and Kashtan tended to Tasha, who was still recovering from the explosion. Soma fretted. "What did that girl want with Grandfather?"

"I dunno, but he's a pretty big guy for a chick to be picking up and carrying around like that."

Kashtan was about to ask the attractive girl if she no longer dating Adonai when they all started at the sound of rocket engines.

"Not again!" Tasha cried and ducked-and-covered.

"Adonai!" Soma called out and ran into the garage.

"Soma, wait!" Okano tried to catch her, but the girl was flying and already ahead of them.

"Stay here!" Kashtan yelled at Tasha who had no desire to get any closer. He ran into the garage and saw Soma open the cargo hatch of the ship as it began to lift off. She ducked inside just at Okano caught up with her.

"Damn it!" Kashtan cursed and flew up after them. "I'm gonna totally regret this!" he grumbled as he pulled the cargo hatch shut behind him.

Tasha covered her eyes with her arm as the ship burst through hyper space and disappeared. She blinked at the blue sky and slumped her shoulders. "Thanks for nothing, Adonai."

**.x.**

"Come on, Korosette! We have to catch up with them!!" Adonai shouted as he watched the blip on the screen move further away from the center point.

"Ado, cool your jets. First of all this ship isn't equipped with the baddass blaster rockets that theirs has and second (now that I've cooled off a little) I think that we should follow them at a distance and sneak up on them instead."

"This hunk of shit isn't fast enough?!" he bellowed.

"This hunk of shit, as you so politely put it, is state of the art in the stealth department. Ever seen Star-Trek when a Romulan spaceship goes sort of invisible? This puppy makes that look like a sore thumb." Adonai slouched back into the chair at her left. "Just relax, Ado. You'll have plenty of time to get all riled up when we get there."

"And where is _there_, Korosette?"

She shrugged and pulled up a stellar map on the display. "Not a damn clue. They're headed into fairly remote territory."

He watched her work and tried to conjecture what Yaffa could possibly want with his grandfather and why she took him into space. Just as he began to wonder where the Candid Camera was hidden, they both heard a banging sound from the rear of the cabin. Adonai motioned for Korosette to stay where she was but she followed him anyway. He crept across the floor and listened. The sound was coming from a storage bin on the bottom of the wall. Quickly, the young Prince pulled the door open and raised his hand to blast whatever was inside.

"What the hell?!" he cried in alarm.

"Hey, Ado. What's shakin'?" Kashtan grinned on his hands and knees. He scuttled out of the space, followed by Okano who said nothing, and finally Soma.

With each additional member, Adonai's face grew a darker shade of crimson. When he saw his sister he exploded. "What do you think you're doing here?!" he screamed at them. "We left you jokers behind for a reason!" Korosette tried to put in that she didn't mean to exclude anyone but her cousin was on a roll. "And how dare you bring Soma into this?!"

"Well, ya see, Ado, it was like this..." Kashtan began to explain.

Adonai didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. He glared at Okano. "I'd expect something this stupid from Kashtan, but from you, Okano?" he seethed. "Such an act absolutely cries out for a beating. Is that what you want? Because I can deliver!"

"Adonai, stop it, please!" Soma pleaded with him. "It's not his fault!"

"I don't think he hears you, Sweetheart," Korosette pulled her out of the way.

"Adonai," Okano puffed out his chest and looked him in the eye. "I don't want us to be like this. There shouldn't be any bad blood between cousins."

Adonai laughed a little at this. "Bad blood, eh? You've certainly got your fair share of that, don't you? How much of a Saiyajin are you again, an eighteenth?"

"So you're saying that we should value ourselves by how much Saiyajin blood flows through our veins?" he asked coldly, trying to procrastinate to avoid any possible fight.

"I'm saying it makes you a weakling," Adonai spat and took a step forward.

Kashtan waved his hands. "Come on, guys, we're in the middle of a space ship here!" His entreaties were ignored until Korosette started to laugh. Everyone turned and stared at her.

"Just what is so amusing, Korosette?" Adonai barked.

"Just that I'm the weakest person in the room," she giggled.

"You're a nutjob," Kashtan whispered.

She stopped laughing and put her hands on her hips. "Adonai. Why don't you just sit down and shut up and we can all get to the task at hand - rescuing Grandfather Vegeta."

He turned and glowered at her. "_You're_ telling _me_ what to do?!"

"Yes. I. am. If your little theory about Saiyajin blood making people superior is so right then you should be kissing my feet."

"What?!"  
Korosette grinned wide. "I have the most amount of Saiyajin blood out of any of us here."

"Korosette. Are you forgetting that our mother is a quarter Saiyajin?" he sneered.

"No, I know that. What you don't know is that I'm a genetic clone of my mother and that makes me a half-Saiyajin and closer to the Saiyajin throne than you, too!" She cackled in triumph at the look on his face then furrowed her brows. "So _sit down_ and _shut up_. I'm the captain of this ship and I say everyone plays nice till we get home, got it!?"

Okano and Kashtan rapidly saluted and took seats. Adonai stood with his mouth agape for several moments before taking his own seat and sulking for several hours.

**Somewhere In The Middle Of The Ocean**

Candles flickered and soft, smooth music played. Akiko slinked her way over to their cabin's large picture window where her husband was looking out at the stars and the water. She put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Trunks grinned. "The most wonderful girl in this or any other dimension?"

"Bingo!"

"You are always so over-dressed..." She grinned and tugged at the lapels of his pajamas. Before he could assure her that they were easily removed a tinny sound cut through the ambiance.

Akiko's smile fell. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Trunks muttered as he tried to kiss her.

She frowned and pushed him away. "There! That ringing…" She stalked the room waiting for it to sound again in order to locate it.

Trunks sighed, opened a drawer and the ringing sounded again, only much louder. "You mean this?" he asked and held up a cellular phone.

"Trunks, this was supposed to be _our_ time. How could you leave your phone on?" she groaned and took it from him. To make a point, she removed the battery and tossed it in the trash. "Now, no more distractions. No Capsule Corporation, no kids, just you and me." Akiko grinned again and approached him again but hardly made a step before another ring sounded from somewhere else. Akiko growled and folded her arms. Trunks made a face and went this time to the closet. The phone in his jacket pocket was ringing.

Akiko tapped her foot and her tail swished quickly. "Give it."

"But 'Kiko..."

She held out her hand. "_No buts_!" Akiko took this one, went to the window and threw the whole phone into the ocean. "There! If you've got one more of those things hidden around here somewhere, you're sleeping on the deck!"

"I don't! I swear! At least I don't think I do…" Trunks fretted.

Akiko took a deep breath and beckoned him to come to her. This time they were disturbed by a knock at the door. "Oh, what now, Trunks, a telegram?!"

The person on the other side pounded their fist on the door. "Trunks, Akiko! Something's happened to the kids!"

"What?!" Akiko's aggravation disappeared instantly. She looked to the window and gasped. "It was an emergency!"

Trunks let Goten in and he gave them the news. With Trunks in the lead, the parents blasted off from the ship for home as soon as possible. Goten and Rojan carried Roland. Akiko hung back and her guilt about tossing the cell phones plagued her all the way.

**The Next Morning**

Korosette was the first up and checked the controls. She knew her ship was infallible but wanted to know where it was taking her. A blue blip at the top of the monitor told her Yaffa's ship had landed on a tiny planet not in any of her directories. She zoomed in on the coordinates and locked the destination in. They would arrive just as the others woke.

**.x.**

Akiko finally fell asleep around 6 AM. Bulma had given them as much information as possible. She kept her cool as she tried to help the parents but her tail thrashed anxiously as she spoke. Bulma was scared. Her husband was missing, too.

Two missing ships, one destroyed garage, six missing family members. Akiko told herself that if Vegeta was with them it was all right, but she wasn't comforted. Vegeta wouldn't have blown a ship through the roof of the garage and certainly wouldn't have left without telling anyone. There had been no witnesses.

As exhaustion finally took over, Akiko watched her husband breathe and prayed that when she woke up everything would be normal.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Ball Alternate Dimension - Generation Z**

A Dragonball Z Fanfiction by Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Five**

Adonai was the first out of the ship. His friends stumbled after him.

"Ado, Wait! We have to test the environment!!" Korosette screamed after him.

"If Yaffa came here, it's fine." He breathed deep to prove his point.

Korosette threw down her testing equipment and caught up with him. "Fine. _Die_."

Kashtan and Okano exchanged glances and followed Soma and the others.

Before them lay a vast desert. Rocky prominences jutted out occasionally and strange varieties of plants were scattered in their shade. Just ahead on the horizon was the outline of a city. The sky was pale, almost white and the sand was just as colorless. The heat was stifling. Korosette mentioned more than once as they trekked across the desert that the temperature was exactly 110 degrees Fahrenheit.

The city lay along the banks of a wide, clear river in a fertile valley. Plants grew in abundance and people went about their daily business.

The teenagers looked around as they walked up one of the main streets, passing merchants hawking wares and food. The people were fairly dark-skinned and dark-haired. They wore loose-fitting garments made from a rough fabric. Among the crowd Adonai noticed people dressed in black from head to toe. Their clothes were tighter and only their eyes showed through a break in the fabric that was wrapped around their heads. They carried large Arabic-looking broadswords. He was about to turn and mention to his friends that they might want to stay away from them when he saw his sister approach one of them.

"Excuse me, could you direct us to the person in charge?" she asked in her usual, sweet tone of voice.

The masked man cocked his head to one side and stared at the pink-haired girl with the star on her forehead. "The Emperor resides in the Palace," the man replied.

Korosette popped up next to Soma. "Where exactly are we?"

"In the market district."

"Um, no. I mean, what planet are we...?" she was cut off as Adonai covered her mouth.

"That's enough, Korosette."

"Are you aliens?" the armed man asked.

Kashtan laughed as he noticed how different his colorful friends looked from the locals. "What makes ya think that?"

"Follow me. I shall escort you to the palace."

"Thank you so much!" Soma cheered.

Adonai rolled his eyes and pulled his sister aside. "You cannot be so trusting, Soma."

"He seemed nice." She pouted. Okano furrowed his brows.

They followed the Imperial guard to the Palace.

**.x.**

In the throne room under a high, vaulted ceiling and on a throne made of a lustrous platinum-colored metal, sat the Emperor. His head was as shiny as the throne and his girth fit it snugly. He nervously rolled a ring made of the same metal around his index finger with his thumb and stroked his long beard with the other hand.

"Well? What does it say!" he barked at a woman wearing a fine, linen cloak that obscured her face. In front of him, she passed her hands over a wooden bowel filled with hot water and various herbs and animal parts. The Emperor waved his hand in front of his nose. "Hurry! That smells horrible!"

The soothsayer spoke. "Emperor, the day shall come when in a golden flame your reign will be undone by the one who knows your name."

"Damn it all!" he roared and stood up.

The soothsayer remained in her pose. "Sire, what I see, I see."

He slumped down into his throne again. The sound of footsteps made him look up. "Ah! Yaffa. Report."

"Emperor Donburi. I have brought you the man called Vegeta from the planet Earth. He is sedated."

"Very good." Yaffa paused. "You are _dismissed_."

"Sire, you promised you would let them go..."

"I do what I like!" he barked. "Your service to me has not ended. My guard has just informed me that you were followed by another ship and five aliens are on their way here as we speak."

Yaffa's eyes bulged._ 'Adonai!'_

"Do not concern yourself with anything but service to your Lord." The Emperor warned. "You are dismissed, for now."

When she had left the room, the soothsayer spoke up. "Sire, if she is so irksome, why do you continue to keep her as a slave to you?"

"It amuses me." He grinned again and let out an evil laugh. "I don't care how ridiculously powerful the Prince may have gotten since last I saw him. Soon, I will kill Vegeta myself and nothing will stand in the way of my greatness!"

The soothsayer bowed her head but said nothing more. The cloak obscured any reaction she might have had to his proclamation.

**Fifty Years Ago**

It had taken decades to build Bistro-sei into a decent habitat for its new inhabitants. Donburi's Palace took the longest to construct. It was immense and carved by lasers from the living rock. He strode down its corridors to an elaborate bedroom only he was allowed access to. Inside, on a bed, was a cryogenic chamber.

Donburi ran a finger along the glass, still fogged up from the freezing process. The figure inside was almost imperceptible but definitely feminine.

"Tonight my dear," he whispered. "You shall awaken and rule along side me. Would you like that, My Queen?" Looking out of the tall windows at the stars he was suddenly reminded of an appointment and quickly left the room.

In the throne room a young woman wearing a long cloak bowed before the be-tailed monarch. "What do you see?" Donburi asked in a hushed and reverent tone.

She muttered and incanted spells over a pot of bubbling magical ingredients. "Emperor, the day shall come when in a golden flame your reign will be undone by the one who knows your name."

Donburi furrowed his brows and rubbed his thick lips with his forefinger. "So, what does that mean, exactly?"

"What I see, I see."

"Rubbish!" he screamed and ran a hand over his balding head. "Tell me, if you value your life!" Donburi tried to sound as frightening as possible "Or I shall show you tailless weaklings my power!"

The soothsayer bowed. "It seems that the person who knows your secret will be your undoing."

"Eh, what secret?" he asked nervously.

"I would assume you, like I, have changed your name?"

"Ah! Yes, that's it. But no one alive could possibly know that!" Donburi's heart went into his throat. _'The Queen!'_ he thought. _'She knows my Saiyajin name! If I wake her up I'm done for! This prophesy will come true and all I have will be gone!'_ He labored over this issue for a few hours before returning to the room.

"I'm sorry, my dear. This is for _my_ own good." He lifted a sledgehammer up over his head and brought it down on the western wall of the room. He carved a niche out and placed the stasis chamber inside. "Perhaps when my fortune changes we can be together. You'll still be young and beautiful, just like the last time I saw you, Kalifura." He kissed his fingers and touched them to the foggy glass before sealing her in.

**Present Day Bistro-Sei**

The teens from Earth followed the guard up the steps to the Palace. Adonai wasn't the only one who noticed that more and more guards appeared to 'escort' them as they got closer.

"Man, I don't like this!" Kashtan whispered to his cousin.

"Yeah, it pretty much sucks," Okano agreed. "I'm not detecting too hefty a power level from anyone, but that doesn't mean they're not sitting on it."

"Relax," Adonai hissed. "Leave everything to me. You just make sure the girls don't get hurt."

This didn't comfort Soma at all. She clung to Korosette's arm as they walked up the steps.

**.x.**

"Welcome to Bistro-sei!" a large, bald man with a bulky middle threw his arms out wide in greeting. He wore a long, flowing tunic to try to hide his lumpy girth but the effect was quite the opposite. The crown on his shiny head seemed out of place but by the way the rest of the Bistrojin around him acted, he must have been their leader. "I am Emperor Donburi. We receive so few visitors to our world and..."

"Where's Vegeta?" Adonai blurted.

The others struggled to stay on their feet. Okano noticed that a few of the guards had a similar reaction.

"Uh... come again?"

"My grandfather was taken to this planet by a woman named Yaffa. Where are they?"

"I'm sorry!" The Emperor grinned and layered on the treacle. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but perhaps if you accept my hospitality we can find him for you!"

Adonai narrowed his eyes and Korosette stepped forward. "That would be great! And I apologize for my cousin's rudeness."

"Cousin?" he asked. "You're related?"

"Yeah, we sort of all are."

"To this Vegeta you speak of?"

"In one way or another, yeah."

"Well, then you must all be very anxious to find him. First, let us accommodate you!" He clapped his hands and servants escorted them to their quarters.

**.x.**

Adonai, Okano and Kashtan were in one room next door to Soma and Korosette's. The first thing Adonai did, even before arguing with Okano, was break a hole in the wall between the two rooms.

"Adonai, you're gonna get us thrown outta here!" Korosette bellowed.

He didn't answer. Instead he pushed a tall wardrobe in front of the hole. "Alright, I'm going to look for Grandfather." He pointed at the boys. "You stay here. Anything happens to Soma, I kill you." Without waiting for an agreement he left the room.

"I'm sorry, Soma," Korosette hissed. "I hate him." She grabbed her cousin's hand and headed out into the hall. "Ok, boys. You go that way. We'll go this way."

"What?!" Kashtan and Okano exclaimed in unison.

Korosette ignored their protest. "We'll spit up. We can cover more ground that way. Ado is right about one thing, that fat, bald Donburi jerk is hiding something. I have a feeling Grandfather is in this palace somewhere. We'll go snooping around and meet back here in an hour."

"B-but b-b-b-but...!" Kashtan stuttered.

"Oh, what are you so afraid of? You're a Super Saiyajin for cryin' out loud!"

"Oh yeah!" Kashtan grinned and before he could argue the girls were gone. "Come on, O." Kashtan ducked back into the room.

"We should go after the girls!" Okano suggested as he watched them walk away.

"Pff," his cousin scoffed. "Korosette's invincible. Let's think of a plan, go out there, find Vegeta and get the hell outta this creepy place."

"You mean, have _me_ come up with a plan, you lazy bastard."

"Well, yeah!" Kashtan laughed and put his hands behind his head. He found a nice spot against the wall next to the wardrobe and leaned back. Already weakened by Adonai's make-shift passageway, the wall collapsed and Kashtan fell into it.

When Okano recovered from laughing himself silly, he walked over to give him a hand. "You are so predicable!"

"Dude, there's something in here," Kashtan whispered. Okano blinked at the tall, bubble-like object in the cavity of the wall. It was dusty so Kashtan wiped the glass cover.

"It looks like it's been in there a long time," he said as his cousin was about to press a button. "And it's probably been sealed up in there_ for a reason_."

Too late to heed the warning, Kashtan looked up sheepishly at Okano. "Oops." An electronic voice barked out briefly from a tiny speaker in a language they didn't understand. "Auto-wake initiated. Defrost time in 3.7 cycles." The boys looked at each other for a beat before bolting out of the room.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon Ball Alternate Dimension - Generation Z**

A Dragonball Z Fanfiction by Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Six**

Soma and Korosette sneaked down hallways and into rooms looking for any clues as to Vegeta's whereabouts but came up empty handed. They were about to double back to meet up with the boys when they ran into trouble.

"You're supposed to be in your guest quarters. Emperor Donburi's orders!"

"Ok." Korosette thought fast. "Well, my friend here had to use the little girls' room and..." The soldiers took a step closer. "Guess your not gonna buy that, huh?" One of them licked his lips. "Ok, that's gross."

Frozen in place, Soma stared dumbly at the men. It had been a long while since she last she had been in danger. Her cousin grabbed her hand and tried to run but the other guard stopped her. The lip-licker grabbed Soma around the waist and wagged his tongue at her. "Please, don't!" she cried.

"Soma!" Korosette struggled in the guard's grip.

As the man moved in to touch her, Soma squeezed her eyes shut and disappeared. The three people left behind blinked.

**.x.**

Soma opened her eyes and was standing in the same place, but everyone was gone. The girl knew instinctually what had happened. She took in a deep breath and lowered her head. "Finally!" she cheered and closed her eyes again.

**.x.**

Korosette started to hyperventilate as the licker moved towards her.

"Hey, Chawan, that's not appropriate behavior," his comrade suggested.

"Aw, come on, Osho. I never get to have any fun!"

"Don't you even _think_ about licking me!" Korosette squirmed. Suddenly Soma appeared in front of her, grabbed her arm and just as suddenly the men were gone. "How the… what the… what just happened?!" Korosette looked around feverishly. "Did we just Shunkan Ido or something?"

"No, I warped." Soma started walking back to the rooms. "Once we get back to the boys, I'll warp again and we'll be back on their plane."

Korosette jogged to catch up. "So, where are we?"

"In the palace in another dimension - another reality inline with the one we inhabit. The palace is virtually empty on this plane."

"I see. Um, Soma? How long have you been able to do this?"

"About two minutes!" The girl giggled. "Moma always said that Adonai and I were special because we were born between the worlds. I guess this is my special power!"

"Do you think Ado can do this?"

"If he can, he doesn't know it yet." She became serious "We must find him. We must find Grandfather Vegeta and get out of here."

Korosette nodded and followed her.

**.x.**

A guard slouched to the ground under Adonai's fist. He narrowed his eyes and crept around a corner. Just inside the next room he could see the feet of a body lying on a table. There were Capsule Logos on the soles of the boots.

"Grandfather." Adonai hissed and waited for an opportunity.

"Hold it right there!" a voice called out.

He turned around and faced the guards. "I don't _want_ to kill you, but I will if you stand in my way."

"It's all right," a woman with plum-colored hair sticking out of her head-wrap stepped forward. "He's not a threat." She waved the other soldiers off and pulled her mask down.

"You!" Adonai growled and grabbed her. "You've got some serious explaining to do!"

"You're in no position to be making demands, Adonai. I could scream and have the whole palace here in a second."

"And I could kill everyone in this place in a second. Why did you kidnap my grandfather?!"

"I don't have much time to explain. I'm on your side. Donburi forced me to..." she cut off as she saw another contingent of Imperial guards coming towards them. "I'm sorry," she whispered and stabbed him with a needle she had hidden in her sleeve. "Again."

Adonai slumped to the ground.

"Good job, Yaffa!" Donburi cheered as he approached. "Now I have the Prince and the Grandson. The others are being rounded up as we speak. We'll have a grand execution this evening. It'll be spectacular!"

She gasped. "Execution?"

"Oh, does that make you sad, Yaffa? Did you like him?" He laughed. "Then you should be my attendant for the ceremony!"

"What?!"

"Do you protest?"

"Don't kill him, please!"

"Would you rather I kill your mother, father and little sister instead?"

Yaffa gnashed her teeth. "No, Sire."

Donburi laughed as they hauled Adonai away. Yaffa hung her head.

**.x.**

"Defrost complete." 

The pod's lid hissed as it decompressed and opened. Inside, the Viceroy breathed lightly. Her gown was in the same condition as it was seventy-three years ago. Her skin was un-ravaged by the affects of time, but the effects of stasis had changed her black hair to pure white. Her eyes fluttered open. "Bejiita..."

**.x.**

Kashtan and Okano jogged around a corner and leaned against a wall.

"Do you think they saw us?" Okano asked.

"Nah." Kashtan panted. "Damn it. Why can't we just crack skulls along the way?! I'm getting' tired of hiding from these guys, and they're so weak!"

"I know, I know," Okano comforted his cousin. "We don't know for sure that they're the enemy, though."

"This sucks."  
"Well, we got a half an hour. Let's take a break."

They slid against the wall and sat down. The boys hadn't relaxed for five minutes before another group of soldiers found them. The prepared to run away, but the men seemed to be interested in something out of sight down another hallway. They muttered to themselves.

Okano and Kashtan exchanged puzzled looks. The soldiers pointed and shouted 'ghost' in unison then ran back where they came from.

"Ghost?" Okano wondered until it rounded the corner.

The woman was dressed in violet. Her hair was disheveled and eerily white. Her eyes were half open. "Bejiita..." she moaned.

"Zoinks!" Kashtan panicked. "Ghost!!" The boys screamed and ran after the guards.

After a few moments, the ghost well behind them and the guards well ahead of them, Okano slowed down. "Dude, wait. Did she say Vegeta?"

"Maybe, who cares?! I'm not waitin' around to get my brain chewed on!"

Okano stopped. "I thought she was a ghost, not a zombie?"

Kashtan ran in place. "And that matters _why_? I'm getting the hell outta her way!" Okano was on the verge of making him double back when Soma and Korosette appeared out of thin air before them. Kashtan screamed. Korosette slapped him. "Thanks. Where'd you come from?"

"Earth, and I'd like to get back there. Have you found out anything?"

Kashtan stopped running in place. "Well, there's something weird buried in the wall in our room and there's a ghost chasing us."

"You've been watching way too much Scooby Doo."

"He's right." Okano nodded. "Well, maybe not about the ghost. Kash, I think we should try to talk to her."

"Are you nuts?! She's gonna eat my brain!!"

Okano motioned to Korosette who slapped Kashtan again.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Why do you want to talk to a ghost?" Soma asked.

"She said 'Vegeta.'

"No," Kashtan corrected. "It was like this; 'Bayjeetah' not 'Vuhjeeta.'"

Soma made a face. "That's odd…"

Korosette shook her head. "Ok, it's highly implausible that you saw a ghost but I'm willing to accept that you saw something you can't comprehend just yet." She tapped her index finger against her lip. "However, we're going to have to split up again."

Kashtan whined but Okano nodded. "The sooner we find Ado and Vegeta the sooner we get out of here, remember?" He slapped him reassuringly on the back. "You and Koro go that way, Soma and I will go this way."

Korosette didn't look happy but agreed and they parted ways again.

**.x.**

After a half hour of searching Kashtan and Korosette peeked around a corner and saw several guards escorting two gurneys out of a room. On one lay Vegeta and Adonai lay on the other. "Damn it, Ado," Korosette hissed. "Went and got himself captured."

"He prob'ly stomped right up to them like the pig-head he is," Kashtan agreed. "Hang out here for a sec. I'm gonna be smarter than him."

Korosette panicked as Kashtan left her and carefully tiptoed into the room the gurneys had come out of. There was the soft sound of a scuffle and he emerged again with two Bistrojin uniforms. "Tada!" he chimed and tossed one to Korosette. The loose, black garments with their head wraps were the perfect disguise.

"I hate to admit it, Kash, but that was inspired," she said as she pulled the uniform on over her clothes. He blushed and stammered as he did the same. "Now we just have to pray we find Soma and Okano along the way." They caught up to the guards and followed Vegeta and Adonai wherever they were being taken.

**.x.**

On the other side of the long, one-story palace Soma pulled Okano into another dimension more than a few times to avoid being seen or caught. They were able to delve deeper into the palace but were getting nowhere with information. Okano leaned against a wall near a heavily bolted door and sighed. "Man, if only we had an ally. I don't really feel like torturing info out of one of these poor guys."

Soma grimaced at the thought. The sounds of sobbing echoed from behind the locked door and the girl pointed to it. "Perhaps whoever that is can help?"

Okano regarded the door. "Can you get around this without me busting it open?"

She nodded and disappeared. Moments later the sobbing stopped and he could hear her talking to whoever was inside. Just as suddenly, Soma reappeared outside the door with a young woman with plum-colored hair who was wiping her face and who was astounded at how she ended up in the hallway.

"Cousin, this is Yaffa, the one who brought Grandfather here."

"They're going to kill them, we've got to hurry!" she said quickly.

"Who? Ado and Vegeta?!" Okano gasped.

She nodded. "They've been drugged. I need to get the antidote first then we'll go to the courtyard where they execution platform is."

There was a commotion at the end of the hall and several guards streamed toward them. Soma touched both of them and they warped to the empty palace again. "We can get there this way, come on!" she encouraged Yaffa and she led them to the antidote.

**.x.**

Korosette and Kashtan were within one hundred yards of the courtyard but hesitant to go any closer, despite blending in quite well. Kashtan watched the scene while Korosette wracked her brain for a plan. Occasionally, Kashtan would mutter something about what he saw over his shoulder at her as she kept lookout behind him. "Ya think we should just get in there?" he asked. "I think we should just get in there." When there was no response he turned around. "Koro, this is where you're supposed to stop me from doing something stu…" His jaw hung open and he made a comical squeaking sound as he saw what she was staring at.

"Is that the ghost?" she asked quickly.

"Uh-huh…" he moaned.

"She looks plenty real to me," Korosette whispered.

Indeed, the woman with the white hair walked slowly and looked like she was trying very hard to concentrate. She was otherwise solid and breathing. Kashtan calmed and readied himself as she approached them. She craned her neck from side to side and listed a little as she did.

"Where is your leader?" she asked in a voice like sandpaper.

Kashtan trembled. "Uh…"

"His name is Donburi and he's in there," Korosette said and pointed into the courtyard. They watched as the woman passed them without incident. Her gait improved with every step. When she reached the open air she paused, took a deep breath and squared her shoulders before proceeding. "Well," Korosette remarked as Kashtan sighed in relief. "This'll be interesting."

**.x.**

On the opposite side of the courtyard Soma, Okano and Yaffa stood and looked out at a field of tall, reedy grasses that waved in the breeze. "The chopping block is just over there and Donburi should be standing over to the left of it." Yaffa indicated. "But who knows where anyone is right now."

"I'll know in a moment," Soma said and vanished.

Yaffa rubbed her shoulders. "Doesn't that freak you out?" she asked Okano.

"A little, yeah."

Soma flashed back in. "You're right. He's in place and talking to the crowd. Grandfather and Adonai are just in front of that and they're going to lift them up to the block shortly!" she said urgently.

"Right. Let's do this," Okano said and they jogged toward the spot. Yaffa took a pair of syringes from the folds of her uniform. "Yaffa, you administer the antidote, I'll get your back. Ready, Soma?"

"Ready!" she said, nodded and brought them forward again. All around them were Bistrojin in uniform bearing weapons.

Okano's heart raced with excitement. "Now!" he cried and Yaffa plunged the first needle into Adonai's bicep. Soma grasped her brother's hand as Okano chased after Yaffa around Adonai to Vegeta's gurney. The look of sheer confusion on Donburi's face was classic but it didn't last long. He raised a hand in a very familiar way and aimed it at the blue-haired young man and his friends. If he hadn't been immediately distracted, it would have ended there.

"You!!" a harsh female voice called from across the courtyard. It echoed off the far wall as if it had been amplified. "What have you done?!" The 'ghost' demanded and made her way unimpeded toward him.

"It-it can't be…!" Donburi muttered and in a panic fired an energy beam from his hand at her. Still sluggish, she tried to deflect the blast, but took most of the force of it and crashed into a group of soldiers. Yaffa plunged the antidote into Vegeta's bicep and he and Adonai slowly got to their feet.

"Soma…?" Adonai asked and rubbed his head. It took only a moment for his usual sour attitude to return. "What's going on?"

Korosette wove her way through the crowd in Kashtan's wake as he plowed his way through like a linebacker. Bistrojin flew this way and that. He paused for a moment, craned his neck then turned to Korosette. "Adonai and Vegeta are ok!" he called back to her.

Vegeta took in his surroundings. There were people in strange Egyptian-looking garb all around him. To his right was a palace made of limestone and before him a platform with what looked like a fairly well-used chopping block. His Grandchildren and one of the Son boys were gathered around the young woman who had drugged him but they seemed to be on speaking terms. He shook his head then noticed someone staring at him. Donburi's eyes seemed to twitch with a mix of fear and hatred but something else was also twitching. Without a second thought Vegeta blurred forward and punched him in the gut.

"Who are you?!" Vegeta snarled. Adonai stood protectively in front of Soma and all the Bistrojin collectively gasped but not a one of them rushed to their Emperor's aid. As Donburi gasped for breath his soothsayed stepped forward and removed her hood. She was an older woman and had distinctively spiky hair. "Emperor!" she called with a grin of delight on her face. "The day has come when in a golden flame your reign will be undone by the one who knows your name!"

Vegeta made a face. "Are you a Saiyajin?" he asked the sputtering Emperor.

"My Prince!" he cried and tried to kowtow as he got to his feet. "We have long awaited your…"

The soothsayer growled. "Liar!"

Donburi sputtered. "I thought you said that if I killed him I would be impeded!"

The soothsayer cackled. "You pig-headed imbecile, you only hear what you want to hear! I said that he would come and destroy you one day!"

To everyone's surprise a blast fired from the crowd and hit Donburi in the right shoulder. He fell back against the execution platform and stared at the source in disbelief. "Labor Secretary Kurao," she said calmly and slowly as she approached. "You always were a slimy thing. It does not surprise me that you could have stooped so low." She wore regal purple and pushed a lock of pure white hair back and replaced her crown as she approached. Vegeta stood and watched her with his mouth agape. As Donburi, or Kurao tried to plead for his life she raised her hand and fired a blast that killed him instantly. Bistrojin scattered and cleared the area in front of the execution platform. Korosette and Kashtan inched their way around the crowd until they were next to Soma, Adonai, Okano and Yaffa and from there they watched with rapt attention.

The soothsayer went down on one knee before the woman. "My Queen!" she called. "You're alive! This most unworthy one is called Bochoi. I am the only one who remembers who you were – who we are!"

The queen raised a brow. "Yes?"

"I had thought he had killed you all those years ago…" Bochoi wept. "We are the children rescued from Vegeta-sei who traveled with you. We are your people, the last of the Saiyajin!"

The people from Earth gasped but the Bistrojin simply murmured things like 'Is this true?' 'Did he really do that to us?' 'I always thought I remembered something.'

The queen grinned and walked to the platform. She kicked Donburi's body out of the way of the steps and ascended unaided. When she reached the top she looked down at the huge crowd and grinned. "My people!" she called. "I have been kept from you for I know not how long. I apologize for my unplanned absence. You are the Saiyajin and I am your queen, Kalifura of the house of Vegeta!"

Promptly the oldest of the Bistrojin fell to one knee and within moments the rest followed suit. Kalifura's grin widened. "I have killed your pathetic Emperor. From now on you are mine, proud Saiyajin!"

The crowd returned to their feet and for a tense moment it was unclear how they would react to this until they thrust their fists in the air and cheered her.

The Earthlings starred at her in awe. "So," Kashtan whispered. "That's your great-grandmother, right, Koro?"

Korosette was too astounded to answer. Kalifura accepted Adonai's help as she descended the stairs and walked straight up to Vegeta. "You," she barked. "Follow me. You," she pointed at Yaffa. "Take me to the throne room."

**.x.**

When they were left alone, Kalifura turned and faced the prince. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Tell me, imposter. Tell me who you _really_ are."

"I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyajin."

"You lie. Vegeta is a baby. He can't be more than nine, ten years old at the most."

Vegeta pouted. "I'm eighty years old."

She sneered. "Impossible. When I last saw my son he was only five years old."

"Mother..." Vegeta said, reached out a hand and took a step toward her.

Kalifura bristled and her tail uncurled from around her waist. "Liar! You cannot be my son!!"

The sound of footfalls entering the huge throne room distracted them. "Pardon my intrusion, Grandfather," Adonai said as he entered the room. "Your Highness, you are his mother. My cousins found your stasis chamber. You've been asleep on this planet for over seventy years."

Kalifura blanched. "Grandfather…" She crossed to the throne and seated herself to keep from falling down. She stared at the floor for a moment and stroked her bleached-white tail. "So much time has passed. Is that why the crowd was so old…? They were all just tiny children when we left."

Vegeta turned his back on her and looked out the tall windows to the south. "We had no idea that you were out here," he admitted. "When Vegeta-sei was destroyed, only Nappa, Radditz, Kakarotto and myself were left alive. Now, I am the only one of that group who remains."

Kalifura sighed. "Kakarotto, not the son of Chief Science Officer Bardock?" Vegeta nodded. She bit her lip but kept her emotions in check. When she stood again Vegeta involuntarily stood at attention. "Alright. I believe I have a lot of work ahead of me. As much as I am glad to not have to care for thousands of children, I'm sure that years of that fool Kurao's misinformation need to be programmed out of them." She took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. "They are still Saiyajin. They will persevere."

"Yes, your highness," Vegeta said and bowed.

_To be concluded…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon Ball Alternate Dimension - Generation Z**

A Dragonball Z Fanfiction by Aoikami Sarah

**Chapter Seven**

Bra charged out the back door and gawked at her ship as it came in for a landing. It came in fast, but she had been waiting and watching for it for most of the week. At last, her patience and trust in her daughter had paid off.

Slowly, the ship set down. Roland, Akiko, Trunks and Bulma ran into the yard and waited with her. It seemed like an age before the door opened.

"Adonai! Soma!"

"Korosette!"

Okano and Kashtan waved to the happy parents. "And us! Woo hoo!" Kashtan laughed.

There was much hugging and some tears before Bulma reminded them of how angry they all were. "Where the hell is Vegeta?!"

Akiko, still hugging her sobbing daughter looked around. "Adonai, what happened?!"

Her son took a deep breath. "It's a very long story, and it's mostly my fault."

Shocked at his decent behavior, his cousins stood up for him. "No it's not," Okano put his hand on his shoulder.

Bulma glared up at her grandson. "_Where is he_?"

Adonai repressed a smile and cocked his head towards the ship. "He's still there."

Taking this to mean that he was still in the ship, she pushed past him and stomped up the gang-plank. "Bejiita?!" she screamed in Saiya-go. "Where are you?!"

The others stopped their conversations and looked to Adonai as the corner of his mouth curled up. He laughed almost identically to his grandfather. "We'd better get out of the way," he said as he guided the group indoors.

"You idiot man, where are you?!" Bulma yelled, looking around the interior of the ship. To her left, a video monitor flicked on.

"Woman? Is that you?" She spun around and began berating her husband's image. "Settle down. I'm sure you're giving me the once over, but this is pre-recorded so shut up and listen." There was a strange smile on his lips. "I know you would never agree to what I want you to do without taking an eon to get ready and primp yourself so, I'm inviting you this way."

To her surprise, the gang-plank withdrew and the door slid shut.

"What the...?!"

"I'm still on the planet once called Bistro-sei. We're in need of a genius scientist like yourself, so buckle up and enjoy the six hour ride." Still taken aback by the genius comment, Bulma stood and stared at the monitor. "Oh, and do try to be civil when you disembark. There will be a large crowd waiting and I want you to make a good first impression on your people, Princess Bulma."

Bulma clapped a hand over her mouth and flopped down into a seat. "Oh good lord, he's conquered a planet."

"The queen is also quite impressionable, so please don't fight with me until we're alone. My mother is a hard woman to please."

Bulma's eyes nearly fell out of her head. Vegeta's image smiled more and chuckled lightly. "I wish I could see the look on your face."

The engines started up and the ship began lift off.

"The children are fine. This wasn't their fault nor was it mine. I was abducted and taken here. But I'm free now and so is everyone else. It's absolutely _incredible_." He shook his head at the wonder of it all. "I can't wait till you get here. See you soon."

Bulma thought to herself that this must have been what he was like as a child. He was so excited his eyes glinted with joy. Vegeta waved and the recording ended.

**.x.**

Three weeks later the galactic travelers settled back into life as usual.

Korosette had a nice long talk with her parents about her artificial heritage and they came to an understanding about it – that although cloning would most likely be abused by the general public, there was something more sacred about a man and a woman creating their own child that made it right for them.

Kashtan got Korosette to tutor him and managed to pass his classes (with a D) and was allowed to finish the football season and help take the undefeated Orange Star Dragons to the championship.

Soma became more extroverted and managed to secure herself an actual social life. When she wasn't seeing her girlfriends she was hanging out with her cousins. She and Okano were especially close which made both of their mothers nervous. One afternoon Rojan held a family meeting between both sets of parents and explained something about the Rasha heritage that made quite a lot of sense to everyone. Rasha genes were predisposed to seek out close relations for the betterment of the race, not just to assure their families accession to the throne. Rasha who were inbred were more beautiful, smarter and stronger than those who were out-bred. Rojan could not vouch for out-breeding to other races as this was a forbidden practice in his culture but he was sure it didn't count as his out-bred friends were all very beautiful, smart and strong. If Soma and Okano were to fall in love (which it seemed they were already) it would be alright.

After learning this piece of information, Adonai kept to himself a bit more than he used to. Tasha had dumped him as soon as he got back, convinced that he had cheated on her. For the lack of his grandfather, Adonai spent almost all of his free hours training fiercely in the gravity chamber.

One afternoon as he was headed into the chamber his sister called out to him. He pretended not to hear her but she caught up with him.

"Brother, wait. I need to talk to you."

"I'd rather not," he said and kept walking.

She had to get in front of him in order to make him stop. "I need to ask you something. Have you been able to do anything strange lately?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "When I was on Bistro-sei I was suddenly able to warp through dimensions at will. Watch!" she said and vanished. For a second Adonai panicked. "See?" she chimed as she returned. "I was wondering if you could do something similar?"

"No, Soma. I'm not special like _you_ are," he snarled and tried to move past her.

"The reason I ask is because I might not see you again for a long time!" she shouted. "There was a message today while we were at school. Great Grandmother wants you to come to Bistro-sei and I know you'll go and I don't want to have forgotten to tell you before you go!"

Adonai raised a brow. An opportunity to leave everything that made him upset behind – to see his grandfather again – was just what he'd wished for. "What did you want to tell me, Sister, that you're better than I am?"

Soma's face fell and he instantly regretted his words. "I wanted to tell you I love you before you go."

He stood and stared at her for a few moments before he could bring himself to be a man. Adonai reached out and hugged his sister. "I love you, too, Soma. I'm sure you and Okano will be very happy."

Soma broke down and cried against her brother's shoulder. When she was done, she muttered thanks, smiled and went back into the house. Adonai stood and looked up at the sky. He closed his eyes and thought about Bistro-sei. He thought about his grandfather, Vegeta and his great-grandmother the queen, Kalifura and all the other pure-blood Saiyajin on Bistro-sei and his desire to see them again was great. Then he thought about the girl he'd gotten to know on Earth, who he believed had betrayed him but who, when he left Bistro-sei, had a certain look in her eye that made it very hard to get on the ship and suddenly the air was warmer, the sky bluer and the sound of alien birds reached his ears.

Yaffa stood in the courtyard, paused in her work tearing down the execution platform. She was dressed lightly for the warm climate and her hair was pulled back. She was staring up at the sky and was astonished to see him but her eyes had that certain look that didn't seem surprised to see him again at all.

**END**


End file.
